borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Trading an awesome Chimera
Hey guys, I found one of the best Chimeras gauranteed. Here are the stats ( 1406 Damage, 93.6 Accuracy, 2.0 Fire Rate, 3 Round Clip, x4 Element Effect, +7 Recoil Reduction, +223% Damage, Lvl.49) If You're interested, send me a message. My gamertag= OrgyOfCats MrBigglesworth 00:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth Sounds good ill message you shortly, are you looking for anything in return??? 00:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Umm yes. Do you have any good assault rifles or rocket launchers? MrBigglesworth 00:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth That's the best lv 49 Revolver I've ever seen. Land0fChocolate 00:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It's likely a construct. I think the OP is the same guy who claims to have a legit 70 acc. Anarchy. I may be wrong about that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) does seem overly powerful for a lvl 49 but anyway about weapons, depends what your idea of good is, u prefer legit or mod?? i got a couple nice laucnhers i think on my lvl 50 soldier, 3 exactly the same stats except i have them in shock, fire and corrosive, 1036x3 cant remember accuracy or firerate, has a 3 clip size im sure and x4 in each element with very high element effect chance and 4.2x zoom, assault rifles hmmm add my gamertag ' xjohnnox ' and ill tell you what i got. 00:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It's not a construct and if you don't want it, then don't comment on this post. MrBigglesworth 00:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth Why not? I think people deserve to know when they're being offered possibly illegitimate weapons. Some people have scruples about using them, and often toss them away when they find out. If I can save someone the trouble, I will. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :As long as he has a valid, relevant point that is not offensive, he can comment if he chooses. 00:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I just get pissed off when people say my guns arent legit. I apologize. But it is real. I found it in the armory. I don't know how else I could prove its legit. There's nothing "Amazing" on the gun that makes it look fake. MrBigglesworth 00:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth :He said it was a chance, not a definite modded weapon. He left the concept open for you to counter. :@Jarrad: When a mod steps in to defend you, do not continue the argument on two fronts. 00:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry homey. I was midpost when you got yours in. Just wanted to finish and explain myself. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Although the damage is amazing for a LvL49 weapon. I can imagine you found it on play through 2, yes? IDJV 00:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yup. I only play on playthrough 2 nowadays MrBigglesworth 00:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth :although i cant confirm this i thought you could only find level 50+ weapons in the armory on play through 2 having a character @LvL 61. i dont know i would have to check but i cant. IDJV 00:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Idk about that either but I did have lower Lvl. people in my game with me MrBigglesworth 01:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth ::Unless he/she was host he shouldn't have affected the crates. IDJV 01:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't remember who the host was. All I know is that we found a few lower Lvl. weapons. Eveything else like you said was 50+ :MrBigglesworth 01:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth If anyone wants the gun message me at my GT = OrgyOfCats MrBigglesworth 01:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth What's the prefix? Freed23 01:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by prefix? MrBigglesworth 01:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth It is a blank chimera. Pearl chimera bloody chimera etc. Freed23 01:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The prefix is Twisted but I can assure you it's not modded. I have other guns with Twisted in them that are not modded such as my Ogre. MrBigglesworth 02:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth Oh, never mind then my friend collects "swift" revolvers, and twisted makes me question its legitimacy anyways. I don't want to start anything though....Freed23 02:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ahaha. Ok, enough of this then. The only gun type that the twisted prefix will spawn on is SMGs, period. Thus your Chimera and your Ogre are modded. End of discussion on the matter.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Jarrad is correct, even if he said it a little rudely. Twisted prefixes only spawn on MSGs - any other guns and they are modded. 02:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) er, yeah, sorry about that. The thrill of vindication and all...GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC)